


Not There Yet

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super quick drabble. Harrison whilst Barry is in his coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not There Yet

Harrison had sat beside Barrys hospital bed for days before Joe West had given him permission to transfer him over to StarLabs. It was exhausting but worth it. Now that Barry was in his care he could keep him safe and watch him constantly. 

Caitlin and Cisco were gone for the evening so Harrison turned off the security cameras from his chair controls and stood up. It was nice to be out of the chair but it was even better to finally be alone with Barry, even if he was in a coma. 

He made his way over to Barry and looked down at the sleeping speedster. All those wires and beeping machines made him look so vulnerable. He reached out to gently caress his cheek and smirked.

"Oh Barry, I have such big plans for you. You are not there yet, but I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with Harrison in all my stories is to always give you conflicted feelings. Is he good or is he bad. I try to word things so that it is difficult to tell. Hopefully it's working. Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
